User blog:SoulKingdomCreator/Pokémon Light and Darkness
Created by our own Minotaur736 and assissted by me, here is a list of the anticipated game, Pokémon Light & Darkness! We will begin a list of the Pokémon we have come up with! *Woolverik (Starter) - Downfir Pup Pokémon: Grass *Wolvina (Starter) - Pine Pup Pokémon: Grass/Dark, evolves from Woolverik *Everwolve (Starter) - Wolverine Pokémon: Grass/Dark, evolves from Wolvina *Chafficite (Starter) - Cave Finch Pokémon: Water/Rock *Stalagfin (Starter) - Cavern Finch Pokémon: Water/Rock, evolves from Chafficite *Osperry (Starter) - Cavern Osprey Pokémon: Water/Flying, evolves from Stalagfin *Micolae (Starter) - Ash Weasel Pokémon: Fire *Muchelink (Starter) Char Mink Pokémon: Fire, evolves from Micolae *Fusimin (Starter): Burst Mink Pokémon: Fire, Evolves from Muchelink *Maetaqua - Matrix Pokémon: Water/Steel *Tickring - Clock Pokémon: Steel *Gracelit - Teacup Pokémon: Ghost/Fire *Sophisblaze -Teapot Pokémon: Ghost/Fire, evolves from Gracelit *Elegaflare - Elegance Pokémon: Ghost/Fire, evolves from Sophisblaze *Arodorn - Forest Dragon Pokémon: Grass/Dragon *Clairvoyahn - Sightsee Pokémon: Fairy/Ghost *Surgeist - Portable Pokémon: Electric/Ghost *Puffidale - Yellow Seedling Pokémon: Fire/Grass *Gladionix - Fire Flower Pokémon: Fire/Grass, evolves from Puffidale with a Fire Stone *Soareon - Strong Wind Pokémon: Flying, evolves from Eevee if a Bug type is in the party *Mermany - Mermaid Pokémon: Water *Sirenity - Songstress Pokémon: Water/Fairy, evolves from Mermany *Smokeon - Delicate Pokémon: Dragon, evolves from Eevee if a Dragon Type is in the party *Aureon - Lost Aura Pokémon: Ghost, evolves from Eevee if Litwick, Lampent or Chandelure is in the party *Kelpox - Seadragon Pokémon: Water/Grass *Chitchip - Treble Pokémon: Fairy/Flying, evolves from Chatot *Snowvix - Arctic Fox Pokémon: Ice *Mizonu - Oni Pokémon: Water/Fire *Magnatriz - Static Pokémon, Electric *Uniaria - Unicorn Pokémon - Fairy *Pegaunity - Pegasus Pokémon - Fairy/Flying, evolved from Uniaria *Momopit - Peach Pokémon - Grass/Fairy *Sakufloral - Cherry Blossom Pokémon - Grass/Fairy, evolved from Momopit if Leaf Stone is used in the Midday *Emmemga - Mockery Pokémon: Normal/Flying *Wrestleplex - Beginner Wrestler Pokémon: Fighting *Machoflex - Pro Wrestler Pokémon: Fighting, evolves from Wrestleplex *Champiolex - Champion Pokémon: Fighting, evolves from Machoflex after its Toughness is high enough *Snowbounce - Snow Bunny Pokémon: Ice/Grass *Frostabbit - Snow Rabbit Pokémon: Ice/Grass, evolves from Snowbounce *Crunchorm - Ice Worm Pokémon: Ice/Bug *Cypillar - Cyborg Catepillar Pokémon: Bug/Steel *Cacoobot - Cyborg Coccoon Pokémon: Bug/Steel *Monaborg - Cyborg Butterfly Pokémon: Bug/Steel *Coralissa - Coral Reef Pokémon: Rock/Water, evolves from Corsola *Quaketten - Earth Kitten Pokémon: Ground *Terratora - Earth Tiger Pokémon: Ground, evolves from Quaketten *Refrescolot - Nevermelt Pokémon: Ice/Fire *Murrmurr - Muddy Beetle Pokémon: Ground/Bug *Conglomebug - Rocky Beetle Pokémon: Rock/Bug, evolves from Burrmurr *Kumisoleil - Sunbear Pokémon: Ground/Fire *Oursare - Blazing Sun Pokémon: Ground/Fire, evolves from Kumisoleil with a Sun Stone *Honeybuzz: Worker Bee Pokémon: Bug *Royavespa - Queen Bee Pokémon: Bug/Poison, evolves from Honeybuzz if female *Stingknight - Bee Knight Pokémon: Bug/Poison, evolves from Honeybuzz if male *Duablo - Double Tail Pokémon: Dark/Fire *Feliablon - Diablo Pokémon: Dark/Fire, evolves from Duablo with enough Friendship at dawn or dusk *Baburnat - Fire Fang Pokémon: Fire/Poison *Stichkins - Ragdoll Pokémon: Ghost *Dollcelain - Porcelain Doll Pokémon: Ghost, evolves from Stichkins with a Dusk Stone *Aicheri - Cupid Pokémon: Fairy/Flying *Grounsmog - Soot Groundhog Pokémon: Ground/Fire *Angelroma - Love Pokémon: Fairy/Flying, evolves from Aicheri with enough Friendship *Faerixie - Dream Pokémon: Fairy (Normal Form), Fairy/Psychic (Dream Form) - Legendary *Daemixie - Nightmare Pokémon: Fairy (Normal Form); Fairy/Dark (Dream Form) - Legendary *Yumaexie - Reality Pokémon: Fairy/Rock (Rock will change depending on the Plate it's given) - Legendary *Wonderusagi - White Rabbit Pokémon: Normal/Fairy - Mythical *Pendrack - Jabberwock Pokémon: Dark/Dragon - Mythical Now for the Mega Evolutions! *Mega Musharna *Mega Machamp *Mega Milotic *Mega Blissey *Mega Meganium *Mega Typhlosion *Mega Feraligator *Mega Excadrill *Mega Swanna *Dreamy Cresselia - Psychic/Fairy, only when Faerixie is in the party *Dreamy Darkrai - Dark/Ghost, only when Daenixie is in the party Also, now introducing the new form of Evolution: X-Evolution! (said like "Cross Evolution") *X-Chesnaught *X-Delphox *X-Greninga *X-Roserade *X-Everwolve *X-Fusimin *X-Oxperry *X-Swellow *X-Delibird *X-Weevile *X-Froslass Time for the Gym Leaders! *Knucord City Gym Leader: Sparkle (1st Gym Leader) - Electric *Cambria Town Gym Leader: Sueloto (2nd Gym Leader) - Ground *St. Burgus Town Gym Leader: Yeloki (3rd Gym Leader) - Ice *Lancamire City Gym Leader: Anne-Marie (4th Gym Leader - Ghost *Londoria City Gym Leader: Cress (5th Gym Leader) - Water *Pyritz Town Gym Leader: SU-5000 "Susie" (6th Gym Leader) - Steel *Valion City Gym Leader: Adina (7th Gym Leader) - Fire *Floroxie Town Gym Leader: Josephine (8th Gym Leader) - Fairy And the moment you've all been waiting for: the Elite Four and the Emperios Champion! Note that this is under development. *Elite Four #1: Garreth - Poison *Elite Four #2: Cilan - Grass *Elite Four #3: Soaria - Flying *Elite Four #4: Lara - Rock *Emperios Champion: Amanda - Various There will be more in the future, so stay tuned! Category:Blog posts